Lily's Fifth Year
by littany
Summary: I finally finished this part! I hope you like it. Yes, I did skip three years, as they were too boring to write about...
1. Default Chapter Title

**Lily's Fifth Year: Part One**

** **

_Author's note: As you can see, I've decided to skip on to the fifth year. You all know what happens in between the first and the fifth years, don't you? The only thing that happened that wasn't mentioned in the books was that Sirius' little sister, Arianna (Ari) Black, started at Hogwarts. Sorry that this took so long to write!Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now so you can read the story._

_ _

"Lily, Lily!" 

Lily heard two voices calling her name. She turned to see two girls running to her side-by-side, one with red hair and the other with blond tresses. They hugged. Lily was so happy to see Leona and Kayla again. 

Leona looked very excited. "I know something you don't know," she taunted mysteriously. Lily and Kayla begged to know what it was. Leona laughed. "My sister's going to have a baby! I'm going to be an aunt!" 

Lily was shocked. Then again, the moment Molly Valdez had turned eighteen, she had married Arthur Weasley, so she shouldn't have been surprised that she was going to have a child. 

"What is it, Leona?" 

She shrugged. "We just found out a month ago, Lily, it's not like we would know the gender already. But, if it's a boy, they're probably going to call it Bill." 

Lily and Kayla nodded. The three girls walked onto the train, talking about their summers. 

"Where shall we sit?" Kayla asked. Leona shrugged. 

"Wait! Are you two prefects?" Lily asked, hopefully. The two looked embarrassed. 

"Yes," they admitted, and dug prefect badges out of their suitcases. Lily found hers, too. 

"So am I, so let's go sit with them!" The three girls lugged their suitcases to the front. Ebony moaned, wanting to be let out of the cage. "Stop whining, Ebony. I'll let you out as soon as we find a seat." The cat hissed impatiently. 

The first compartment was full of other prefects. The second only housed four people, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They grinned up at the girls. Lily cringed a little when she saw Remus. She still couldn't believe he was a werewolf.

"You aren't all prefects, are you?" Leona asked, dumbfounded. 

They looked at each other. Sirius turned back to the girls, smiling. "No, but James is, and we, er…_convinced_ the teachers to allow us to sit with him." At this, all four boys burst out laughing. 

Lily didn't exactly believe Sirius. Judging from the looks on Leona and Kayla's faces, they didn't, either.

"Okay, whatever," Kayla said, and the three sat down at a seat across from where the quartet sat. 

"Hey, Sirius, where's your sister?" Remus asked mischievously.

Sirius looked annoyed. "I don't have a sister," he declared. 

James laughed again. "You can't fool us, Sirius, we know Ari is your sister. Especially me." Sirius glared at them. 

"Okay, fine. I don't know where she is, and I don't care. Probably off with her second-year friends." 

Lily laughed. Sirius always pretended that he didn't have a sister; even though it was obvious they were related. They looked nothing alike but had so many personality traits in common that they quarreled much. The seven got into a conversation about their summers and talked the whole way to Hogwarts.

The tall towers of Hogwarts greeted Lily. She was happy to see them, and was eager to get inside her dormitory. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Leona, Kayla and Lily waved at Hagrid as he led the first years into the boats. He waved back. 

After Professor McGonagall had given Lily, Kayla, Leona, James and the other Gryffindor prefects the password, Lily watched the Sorting with minimal interest. She ate dinner quickly afterwards. Her and the other Gryffindor prefects led the Gryffindors down the hall. They told the students and the Fat Lady the password, and led them inside the common room.

Lily, Kayla and Leona showed the first year girls their dormitory and then went to theirs. Lily was happy to see her old bed. She let Ebony out of her cage, and watched roam around for a while. The cat stretched her legs and wondered outside the dormitory. 

Lily wasn't worried. She knew Ebony would come back, like she always did. She now looked to see what Kayla and Leona were doing. 

They were both reading books, probably the ones that they had been required to have. Lily settled down to read _Hogwarts, A History._

The next day was relatively uneventful. Everyone was happy to be back, or so it seemed. Lily and the others soon got caught up with all the work they had to do. 

On the third week of September, Remus was missing, once again. James, Sirius and Peter seemed very restless to get through their classes on that day, Lily noticed. Even Peter didn't really pay attention in class. 

In Potions, their last class for that day, James and Lily were supposed to work on a Changing Color potion. 

"Okay, now put the hickleweed in, James…" Lily looked over to see what her partner was doing. He was looking at his watch, seeming very impatient. "James, didn't you hear what I said?" 

He looked at her. "Huh? Sorry, Lily, I didn't hear what you said." 

Lily sighed. "Put the hickleweed in," she instructed. James tossed a yellow plant inside their cauldron and stirred it furiously. 

"How come you're so impatient today?" Lily asked James. He looked up at her quickly. 

"I'm not acting any different!" He insisted, nervously. Lily didn't mention it again. After James added in some dragon liver, the potion exploded. Yellow goo was everywhere. Professor Carpetra was very disappointed when she saw whose cauldron had exploded. 

"Potter! Stevens! What is going on here? Did you add too much trainsprouts?" 

James looked abashed. "I guess so, Professor. It's not Lily's fault, I wasn't really paying attention…" Lily was amazed. She knew something must be up, because James never screwed up on Potions. 

They ended up having to stay afterwards to clean up the mess they had made. James was upset, because he knew people would tease him about messing up. Lily assured him that it would be okay. 

At dinner, Lily was surprised to see James, Sirius, and Peter wolf down their dinners. They usually ate slowly, so this was a change. Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Leona looking at her strangely.

"Hey, Lily, is something wrong? You've been looking at those three _all day_, " she commented. 

"Yeah, Lily, you're acting like Leona today!" Kayla teased. Leona jabbed her hard in the stomach and gave her a firm look. Kayla just laughed. 

"Nothing's wrong with me, but haven't you noticed how impatient those three have been today? Peter didn't pay attention at all in Transfiguration, and James messed up our potion today!" 

Leona and Kayla looked at each other "Well, they did seem a little different…" Leona admitted. Kayla scoffed at them both. 

"Well, I didn't notice anything. I have better things to do then watch boys. I knew Leona was gone, but now you, too, Lily?" Kayla put on a face of mock sadness."I've lost both my friends to boys," she sniffed. 

Lily laughed. "Nice try, Kayla. Don't worry though, I don't like boys yet…" She stopped. Was that the truth? Not really, because she did like one Ravenclaw boy…but who said Kayla had to know that? 

Kayla didn't look like she believed Lily, but went on eating. Leona tried to convince Kayla that she didn't like boys, but Kayla and Lily both knew that she did. Lily decided that it was rather silly to watch James, Sirius, and Peter so she spent the rest of dinner talking with her friends. It was only at 9:30 when she began to wonder again. 

Lily, Kayla, and Leona were doing their History of Magic homework.Nathan Thomas, a fifth-year, was playing a restless game of chess with Sirius, whom Lily thought was losing on purpose, so Nathan could leave. James was helping Peter with his homework, but they didn't seem to be getting much done. 

"Sirius, I can't believe I'm winning you! I've never done it before," Nathan squealed as his bishop knocked out Sirius' queen. Sirius looked impatient. 

"Nathan, you're too good, I surrender!" He threw a white cloth at Nathan. This was too much for Nathan to handle. Sirius never surrendered in any game, and always managed to win. He whooped. 

"All that practice over the summer helped!" He was smiling jubilantly. Sirius didn't look too happy about it, but cheered up when Nathan headed for bed. He started talking with Peter and James. 

Slowly, one by one, the other Gryffindors leaked out of the common room, leaving only Lily, Kayla, Leona, James, Sirius, and Peter inside.

"Don't you girls ever sleep?" James asked them desperately.

Kayla looked insulted. "We do, but we need to finish all of our homework!" 

"Why are you so eager to have us all out, anyway?" Lily asked quietly. 

They looked at each other uncertainly. "We aren't eager to have you out, " Peter explained. "We're…"

"Worried about you! Yes, you girls need your sleep so you can do your best tomorrow!" James said, all too eagerly. "So go on, now, go to bed…" 

"And I suppose you boys don't need to sleep?" Leona asked, suspiciously. 

"Of course we don't!" Sirius piped up. Lily sighed. 

"All right, boys, we'll go to bed," she said, and started putting her books and papers away. Leona and Kayla followed rather reluctantly. They left, with the boys thanking them every step of the way. 

Lily crawled into her bed. "Hey, Lily." She turned to see Leona staring at her. "What do you think those boys are up to, anyways?" 

Lily shrugged. Leona turned around and said nothing more. 

Lily looked at her sleeping figure, and then at Kayla's. _They're both so different,_ she thought. _Leona is more of the romantic type, and Kayla's much more serious. _

_ _

She also thought of the boys. James was the one she liked best of the four. He was also the bravest, and the smartest. Sirius was the joker, the mischievous one. He was very daring, and very protective of his friends. Remus was the serious one, as he was reading almost all the time. He was also a werewolf.

Lily shivered as she thought of the scary beasts. She turned her mind back to where it had been. Peter, was, well, sort of the coward. He wasn't too good at studies, wasn't brave at all, and was always teased by the Slytherins. She didn't really know him too well at all, Lily realized. She turned and thought about this for a while and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The next day, the boys looked very tired, but were in better moods than anyone. Remus came back two days later, looking pale and exhausted like he usually did, but was in better spirits than usual. The same thing happened every month after that.What was going on? 

Lily momentarily forgot about it because she was looking forward to Hogsmeade in October. When the day came, Kayla, Leona and her rushed to the sweetshop. 

"Eeek! Blood pops!" Kayla shrieked as she looked at the red lollipops. Lily and Leona laughed. They bought hundreds of sweets and stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They had a great time. 

The weekend after that, the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game took place. The Slytherin team cheated a lot, but James managed to catch the snitch, winning the game! Lily, Kayla and Leona congratulated him afterwards. He was thankful, and very tired. 

After Christmas break had come and gone, Lily became very preoccupied with her studies. Divination and Arithmancy were the new classes she had taken in her third year. She was quite good at Divination, and actually saw some things inside the teacups, etc, while the boys mostly thought it to be loads of trash. Leona and Kayla also took Divination and Arithmancy. 

One day in January, Remus was missing again. Lily needed to borrow a Transfiguration book from James, to study out of. It was one of those days where he was forgetful and impatient. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book, face down. Without even looking to see if it was the one she needed, he shoved it towards her and ran away. 

Lily sighed to herself. She really wished she knew what James and his friends were up to. She walked to the library. For some reason, she felt like not waiting for Kayla and Leona. They knew where to find her, anyways. 

Lily sat down at an empty table. She turned the book around and gasped in surprise. 

_Author's Note (Yes, another one): I've always wanted to make a cliffhanger! *laughs maliciously* Okay, I know it's not really much of a cliffhanger, actually, I'm pretty sure you guys know what makes Lily gasp at the book. But I can try, can't I? I'll try to get the next part up sometime next week, but I'm not promising anything. As always, all characters except Leona, Kayla and Nathan are J.K. Rowling's, blah, blah.-April_


	2. Default Chapter Title

Lily's Fifth Year: Part Two

** **

Written in fancy, curvy letters at the top were the words _All About Anamagi. _Lily looked alarmingly at the book. On the cover were several pictures of people turning into animals. _Why does James have something like this? _She wondered breathlessly. She had to give it back, she realized. But curiosity overtook her. She opened the book. 

Lily read the first chapter. It told what an Anamagi was, and a bit about the spell itself. Lily learned that you had to first brew a potion to make your DNA change so that it is able to transform. Then, you used your wand to make yourself transform. Unfortunately, you couldn't choose which animal you become. The animal you can become is the one that best suits your personality.

Lily found this all very interesting. Eagerly, she went on to the next chapter. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kayla peered down at the Anamagi book. "Whatcha reading?" 

Lily slammed it shut and turned the book over. She smiled quickly up at Kayla and Leona, who had just come up. "Nothing." 

"Well, if it's nothing, then you wouldn't mind if we looked at it," Kayla tried to grab the book. Lily snatched it out of her grasp and held it tightly in her arms. 

"It's just a…a…Charms… book, nothing interesting." She looked pleadingly at them. They stared at her suspiciously. 

"Lily, why can't we see it?" Leona asked, slowly. 

"I…I…" She didn't really know why she couldn't let them see it, she just didn't want to. Maybe she would show them later. "I'll let you guys see it later, maybe, but I've got to go now." Lily grabbed her bag and rushed out of the library, leaving Kayla and Leona very confused and worried about their friend. 

Lily looked over her shoulder. They weren't following her. She headed for Gryffindor Tower. After muttering, "Tweak" to the Fat Lady, she headed to the girl's dormitory. It was empty, since everyone was studying at the library. _What I should be doing, _she thought guiltily. But she felt like she had to read more of the book. It had drawn her in. 

Ebony watched while she settled down and opened the book. Lily patted Ebony's head and turned to the second chapter. It was a roster of all the people that had at least _tried _to become Anamagi. Lily found Professor McGonagall, her Transfiguration teacher, on this list. She remembered that time in her third year when the Professor had turned into a cat, startling the whole class. She smiled and read on. 

The next chapter was about the potion you had to brew. On the first page there was a huge warning: 

WARNING! 

The Anamagi potion is _very _complex and hard to brew. If anything is done incorrectly, the results could end you life. Please exercise extreme caution while brewing. Many people have died from drinking an Anamagi potion that wasn't brewed correctly. Do not even attempt to make this potion unless you are very experienced at potion brewing. You have been warned…

Lily shuddered. She went on to read the ingredients. They took up four pages! Lily didn't recognize the names of most of them. The actual procedure to make the potion took up six pages! At the end, the book said that the potion would take about two years to create. Two years! Lily was amazed. She could see what the authors meant by complex in the warning. She could also see why many people had screwed up while trying to make the potion.

One passage after the procedures caught her eye: 

_You will fall into a state of unconsciousness after drinking the potion. Make sure that you are in a place where no one will find and disturb you, as that would ruin the whole process. **You may even die if your body is moved during this state. **During this state, your DNA is shifted so that it can transform into the animal that you are most like. _(A/N: Does this make sense?) _When you wake up, your body will let you know which animal you can transform into, and what words to say. _

_ _

Lily breathed hard. She had never known how dangerous the spell could be. The next chapter told about the spell itself. You had to wave your wand over your head and say the words that your body had told you. Then, you would transform into the animal. After doing it for a month, you should be able to transform without a wand or words. 

Lily's eyes bugged out as she closed the book. She again wondered why James had it. A horrible thought struck her mind. _What if he and his friends are trying to become Anamagi? _She knew they could never do it, it was way too advanced, even though Sirius and James were the best students in school…

The dormitory door opened. Leona and Kayla walked in. Lily quickly hid the book under her bed sheets. 

"Hey, you missed dinner," Leona commented as she sat down on her bed. Lily looked shocked. 

"I did?" They nodded in reply. Lily realized that she had been reading all afternoon. 

"So, what have you been doing in here?" Kayla asked, looking around. 

Lily tried to shrug innocently. "Thinking, I guess." 

"About what?" 

Lily shrugged again. Her friends looked at each other and nodded. 

Leona leaned forward. "Lily, are you…hiding anything from us?" 

Lily tried not to show them her look of alarm. "No," she muttered. 

"We're your best friends, Lily. You can tell us anything," Kayla added, frowning. 

_No, I can't, _Lily thought. _I can't tell them about Remus being a werewolf, and if James, Sirius and Peter are trying to be Anamagi, I can't tell them that, either. They would get in big trouble if anyone besides me found out. _She forced a smile.

"I know. You guys, seriously, I'm not hiding anything from you." She hated lying to them, but what else could she do?

Leona and Kayla both looked like they didn't believe Lily, but went along with her story, anyway. The three girls went to bed in peace. 

The next day, Lily was busy thinking about the book and James. So busy, that she didn't look where she was going, and crashed into a boy. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she said to the boy, whom she recognized as Severus Snape, a fifth year Slytherin. 

Snape scowled at her, but said nothing in reply. He ran away, muttering about Gryffindors. Lily could see why James, Sirius, Remus and Peter hated him so much. 

Later that day, she approached James, who looked very tired, and had dark rings underneath his eyes. He had been up late, Lily realized.

Bluntly, she held out the book. James took it and stuffed it into his bag without looking at it. Lily couldn't help herself. 

"You gave me the wrong book, James." She reached into his bag and pulled out the book again. James looked up at her, his face full of surprise. "Are you…are you and Sirius and Peter trying to become Anamagi?" 

James looked wearily at the floor. "No,"" he muttered. 

Lily didn't believe him. "Are you telling the truth, James Potter?" She demanded. 

James looked up at her. "No. Okay, yes we have been trying." 

Lily pursed her lips. "Well, don't! It's very advanced magic, and you would never succeed! I know you are smart James, but not that smart!" 

James looked amused for a second. "Okay, _Mommy_. Sheesh, Lily, you sound like my mother." 

Lily blushed furiously. James was smiling broadly now. "Thanks for giving me my book back, Lily. Don't you need another one?" Lily nodded. He gave her his Transfiguration book, and she walked away, still blushing. 

"Hey, Lily," Kayla and Leona greeted her as she rushed into the library. 

"Where have you been?" Kayla asked. 

"I had to get something from James," Lily explained. 

"How come you're so red?" Leona asked innocently. Lily blushed again, making her friends laugh. 

That night, Lily had a strange dream. 

_Lily was inside a house, playing with a baby. The door opened. A man with unruly black hair stepped in front of her and the baby protectively as dark mist seeped inside. A figure could be seen through the mist…_

_ _

_Lily was running with the baby. The man had been killed, and the figure approached her now. She found that she couldn't move. The figure laughed as she pleaded with it. _

_ _

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" _

_ _

_"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now…" _

_"Not Harry! Please no, take me, kill me instead!" _

_ _

_The figure laughed again. _

_ _

"No! Harry!" Lily shrieked. She woke up, breathing hard. She saw Leona and Kayla peering at her. 

"Lily, are you all right?" Leona asked, very concerned. 

Lily was sweating. _It was just a dream, _she told herself. But she was shaking. She nodded feebly at Leona and calmed down a little. 

"Um, Lily?" Lily looked at Kayla.

"Yes?" she asked slowly. 

"You were screaming 'Harry'? Who's that?" 

Lily opened her mouth and then closed it. "I don't know," she finally confessed. 

Leona and Kayla looked at each other, very concerned for Lily. They didn't say anything, though. 

"Hey, what are you doing up?" A girl named Ashley Patil looked sleepily at them. "It's almost midnight!" 

"Hey, Lily had a bad dream!" Kayla protested. 

Ashley looked at Lily. "Well, is she okay?" 

Lily nodded. 

"Then go to bed now." Ashley laid down again. Leona and Kayla went reluctantly to their beds. 

Lily didn't feel like sleeping. It had been horrible to see that figure, and she felt like she would never sleep again. She looked out the window and saw a tree beating the ground furiously. The Whomping Willow. Suddenly, three figures appeared beside the willow! Lily looked closer. She recognized the figures as James, Sirius and Peter. _They must have an Invisibility Cloak, _she realized. 

Suddenly, Peter shrank. Lily couldn't see him anymore. She watched, astonished, as James and Sirius transformed as well. Sirius was a big, black dog, and James was a…stag. _Just like the one in my dream, _Lily thought. _They did become Anamagi. They succeeded. _Lily couldn't believe it. The willow suddenly stopped thrashing. _Peter must have stopped it somehow, _Lily thought. She watched as a rat led the stag and dog inside the willow. 

The next day, Remus was back. Lily avoided the boys as much as she could. She now noticed they had made nicknames for each other. James was "Prongs", Sirius was "Padfoot", Remus was "Moony", and Peter was "Wormtail". Based on their animal form, no doubt. Lily had developed a respect for the four and was constantly watching them, especially James. Her friends, of course, noticed the change.

"Lily?" Leona asked, dutifully. Lily was watching the boys again. 

Lily looked up. "Huh?" 

"You're not yourself lately. Is something wrong?" Kayla asked. 

"No." Lily turned back to the boys. 

Kayla and Leona looked at each other and nodded. 

"You like him, don't you?" Leona asked casually. 

Lily's head swerved around instantly. "What?" 

"James," Kayla answered for Leona. 

Lily blushed. "No…" Was that true? 

"Oh, don't pretend, Lily! We're not that dense!" Kayla insisted. 

Lily said nothing. She did like James, but was it in the way they were talking about?

"It's obvious you do." Leona leaned forward. "Looking over all the time, blushing constantly…" 

"Of course, you should know all about that," Kayla teased. Leona blushed as red as her hair. 

"Hey, we're talking about Lily here, not me!" Lily laughed. Kayla was always teasing Leona about boys. 

"I guess I do like him, a little," she admitted. "But you won't tell anyone, right?" 

They both nodded. Lily sighed. _Well, now they know one of my secrets, _she thought. _Will they ever find out my others? _

_ _

In April, everyone was busy studying for the exams in June. The Quidditch Final came up, and of course, James caught the snitch, winning the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor. Lily was overjoyed. 

She got a good number of O.W.L's: thirteen. Leona and Kayla both got eleven, James got sixteen, Sirius got fifteen, Remus had thirteen like Lily, and Peter just barely got eight. He still wasn't doing very well in school, even though he had his friends to help him.

Lily wished she didn't have to leave Hogwarts again. She sighed, as she saw her parents at the platform, without Petunia, as usual. 

"Why didn't Petunia come this time?" She asked, nonchalantly. 

Her parents looked at each other, a little happily. "She's off with her fiancé." 

"Fiancé? Petunia?" Lily was surprised. 

Her father nodded. "Well, she is nineteen, you know, Lily." 

"I know but, it's hard to see Petunia married…" Lily and her parents walked off, each telling the other of the year. 

_Author's Note: Don't I always have lame endings? I'm sorry, but I'm not creative enough to think of better ones…Did you guys guess right on the book? I tried to make everything in it as clear as possible, but there might be a few things you don't understand. Just mention those things in your reviews, and I'll see it I can do something. For Lily's sixth year, I think I'll try to be more creative and make it more of a story than a summary…that will be different, so be prepared. -April_

_ _

_Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Severus Snape and Remus all belong to J.K. Rowling, blah, blah. Leona and Kayla belong to me. Is anyone actually reading this disclaimer? I usually read them just for fun, is there anyone else who does?_


End file.
